


Hold Me Tight

by GirlsRuletheWorld



Series: Promptober Fics 2017 [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hand Job, M/M, Purgatory, Starving For Physical Contact, blood sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsRuletheWorld/pseuds/GirlsRuletheWorld
Summary: Dean misses the touch of others. Months without it is starting to take it's tole. That is until Benny grabs a hold of him.





	Hold Me Tight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm well aware this isn't Destiel but I wrote it as part of a challenge for a Destiel page. Hope you enjoy my first Denny Drabble. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is for a writing challenge in the FB group "Destiel NaNoWriMo" it's based on Inktober while also preparing the writers for National Novel Writing Month (NaNoWriMo) in November: The challenge is that participants have 24 hours after the post is up to write a short ficlet of 500 to 2000 words based on the word of the day.
> 
> If you wanna join? Just ask to join our group. Make sure you answer the three questions so we know you're interested :) http://bit.ly/DestielNaNoWriMo

**~27th Prompt of Promptober~**  
  
**~Word: Climb~**

 

 

 

There was that itch again. It’d been well over six months since he’d had physical contact of any sort with another person. Being around the damn vamp certainly didn’t help anything. Once Dean worked past the fact that he was a blood sucker he found that the man was overall a nice guy. They fought side by side, protecting one another while traveling through the endless dull landscaping of purgatory. Knowing that neither could escape if something happened to the other.

Before bed, Dean was eating the rabbit Benny had caught and cooked for him. It was frustrating to have to waste the time to take care of all the things humans needed to survive in this very hostile environment. But he did what he had to. Those small things kept him feeling human.

Whole.

“Dean” Benny said, touching his shoulder,

“Huh?” Dean answered, a shiver running through him

“You were completely zoned out brotha. I called you twice. I thought something was wrong when you didn't answer.” The heat Dean felt from Benny’s resting hand was comforting. Relaxing.

“I'm - uh - fine Benny.” Dean cleared his suddenly dry throat “I'm sorry to have worried you.”

“It's ok. Things happen. Perhaps you should call it an early night.” Much too soon for Dean's liking Benny moved back to his seat on the other side of the small fire. His body had reacted to Benny's in such an unexpected way that Dean didn't know how to process it.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

It was a restful sleep but not fulfilling in the least. He remembered the comforts of those dingy motel rooms. They suddenly sounded much better than he previously thought. “Wake up” Benny said shaking him, “Something’s here” Dean shot up, quickly grabbing his homemade blade. Listening. Waiting. A group of werewolves were all around them. Within minutes the bodies were piled high and the two were scratched up more than usual.

“Good thing you have sharp hearing” Dean chuckled. The press of Benny’s body against his back, and his hand on Dean’s neck pulled a shocked sigh from Dean. “Benny?”

The feeling of Benny’s tongue sliding along the cut on Dean’s neck, had both men gasping “Ya taste phenomenal.” Dean felt the chapped lips press to the open wound, “I’m not goin hurt ya. Just have to have a taste.” As the teeth pierced his skin, the pain in his body was a momentary flash before euphoria took hold of him. He couldn’t stop his body from pushing back against the vamp.

“Benny!” Dean gasped and sighed, bucking back into the hard-unmoving body. It was a heady feeling. Too soon Benny pulled away, lapping up the last few drops from Dean’s torn skin.

“I’ve got ya brotha” Benny drawled, pulling Dean closer to him. Carefully, he reached his hand into Dean’s pants “Let me take care of this for ya.” Benny whispered, grabbing ahold of Dean’s prominent erection. “Ya did me a solid Dean. Feeding off humans’ blood is so much more fulfilling than animals.” Moving his hand, the way he preferred quickly had Dean sweating and bucking into this hand.

“So close!” Dean gasped “Please”

Bringing his lips to Dean’s ear Benny, nibbled at the lobe “Let go” He sighed, twisting his wrist just right. Sending Dean spiraling into oblivion. Never had he came so hard in his life to cause a black out. But there was always a first for everything.  

Waking hours later, Dean felt more relaxed than he had in what felt like years. “My God” He groaned, “That was fantastic”

“For you and me both brotha,” Benny said chuckling, “You and me both”  

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts on my first Denny Drabble :D


End file.
